Yin and Yang: The Black Knight of Unova
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Ed thought things were okay at his job and such til one day he was sent into the Unova Regon by an unexpected soul. As Ed continues his quest through Unova, he plans to find out who is responsible for trapping him and at the same time, save Earth.
1. Prologue

A/N: I thought of this and was planning this over a while… so, if you want to comment, you can comment. This will be an on and off project. It won't be a main project till later.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the game, TV Shows, etc…

Yin and Yang: The Black Knight of Unova

Prologue

_The date: March 7, 2011 and it was all good for this cashier who worked at a grocery store. Yet, little did he know that a video game was going to become a reality._

"This is too much fun," said Edward Kennedy, a cashier who was standing at his register. He was looking for customers and playing his Nintendo DS below the register; hoping one of the Front End Managers didn't come and steal his precious video game. As he continued playing, he was in his own world. Inserting Pokémon Black, he was having fun traveling in the Unova Region, playing and having a grand old time. However, as he continued to have fun, he heard some thumping to the left side of him. He looked to his left. It seemed there was a customer. His brown eyes kept blinking as he put the Nintendo DS down on the desk and stretched his black collared shirt out and straightened his name tag, which had "Ed" instead of his full name.

He looked at the customer as he was putting items on the massive conveyor belt. Cans of Campbell's Tomato Soup and boxes of Spaghetti noodles were eyeing him and his stomach was growling at the scene. All he wanted to do was steal one and take a whiff of the smell of tomato soup which tastes really good to his stomach. But, stealing would most likely get him fired from the place and after nearly getting suspended twice for controlling cash, and he didn't want to lose his job over this again. He was grinning from ear to ear, playing the video game and having an awesome time. However, he went to save the game. As he went to save, he heard coughing from behind. Turning around, there was a woman. She was slender and thin. She wore a white collared shirt with a black vest and black jeans with blue shoes. She had dark skin and she was looking at him with an evil eye.

"Hi, Shelia," said Ed.

"Give me that device," said Shelia, snapping her fingers, "Now. You know better than to use this when you are on register. I should write you up. But, consider this to be your warning. I will write you up and confiscate it if I EVER see you playing that game again!"

Ed's palms were sweating. His heart was beating heavily. And all you could see on his face was a look of guilt. He reluctantly handed over the Nintendo DS to Shelia. Shelia shook her head as she went away toward the manager podium, which was three registers down the front end. He turned to the customer, who was waiting for at least one minute.

"Do you have your Savings Card?" he asked.

* * *

An hour later…

"Hi, Eddie. I'm coming on for you!" said a cashier.

Ed nodded as he finished giving the customer his receipt and coupons. Pressing the "Sign Off" button on the touch screen, his till popped out and he went to bring it over to the counting room, the place where they keep the tills and all of the accounting information. The Saturday Morning shift was over according to what it was in his mind. Now, all he needs is the Pokémon game back so he can keep playing it. Once he handed in the till, he marched out and walked toward the time clock which was plastered on the wall. He pressed "End Shift" on the screen, typed in his code and pressed enter. As he went to the podium, he grabbed his electronic device. Shelia was giving him the look, shaking her head as he walked away from the manager's podium, went through one of the registers that weren't packed and headed out the automatic doors. Walking out, he smacked right into somebody. She was shaking her head as she landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Picking her up, she shook her head and started laughing, "Thanks, Eddie."

Christine Degens was always known to be a smart person in Ed's eyes, regardless of the crazy things she does on a weekend basis. She had tough guts and she tried to act like a "typical bro". She had brownish-blondish hair with blue eyes. She was thin and was wearing the typical work shirt and black jeans. It seemed that she was going in to work… a little later than usual.

"Aren't you late?" he asked.

Christine looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Ed sighed, "You don't know what time it is do you?"

Christine sighed, "Let me guess, 1:08."

"Yeah, Shelia is going to kill you," said Ed, looking at her.

Christine shrugged, "What can I say? I better get going. What are you doing tonight?"

Ed shrugged in response, "Not much. Why?"

Christine smiled and looked at him, "Come to Chili's with us tonight. We are going to have a grand time!"

"Maybe later," said Ed, "I'll text you!"

"Alright, bye!" said Christine, walking toward the entrance. As she left, Ed kept walking on the sidewalk of the store, walking toward the car he had. It was a Gold Dodge Stratus with red lights and white headlights. He smiled as he opened the car and got inside. As he went to open the Nintendo DS, he pressed the button. It wasn't working. He looked at the game and examined it and pressed it again. Nothing worked.

"I have to call Nintendo, again?" he asked.

Suddenly, a white light came out of the DS. Ed turned around as he was blinded by the white light. Shrouding him, he disappeared… the question was where did he go? What happened to him?

* * *

A/N: I say that is an awesome introduction. Feel free to review and bring up any comments you have.


	2. The Grand Entrance To Unova

A/N: Continuation… Now when I saw this introduction for Black and White, I thought I could make fun of it… a little bit. Now, obviously I was going to base it on the games with a twist!

The Grand Entrance to Unova

It was hot, burning to the touch. It was also dry around the area. Black smoke filled the air as a person was lying on the ground. There was sometimes that the smoke huffed, puffed and it was filled with ash and other toxic chemicals, like sulfur and nitric oxide. Covered in ash, all he could do was cough. He was getting up from the ground. Ed was cleaning up by brushing off. He noticed something completely different. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with white pants. He wore black shoes and white gloves. He wore a red hat that had the Pokémon League logo on it. He was on a rocky platform. It was a platform that could give way if he wasn't too careful, but with his crazy personality, he wasn't really sure if moving around was even an option. Yet, he wanted to get out. His face was sweating and he was trembling in fear. All he could do was stay there. The sounds down below were so loud, that even calling for help was an option. He had to do something. He noticed rock formations that were around him. It was obvious that he looked down. It was a molten of lava that surrounded him.

What to do? What to do? He kept thinking of that question over and over again. He fell to his knees, smacking his fist into the rock platform. Why did it have to happen to him? Is this a dream and if it is, can he get out?

"This sucks," he said to himself, "All I want to do is play the game… not be trapped in a video game and sit in a lava pit, waiting to burn to death."

Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard from above. The loud noises below him stopped. Ed looked up as he noticed a white creature swooping down. Ed ducked as he saw the creature fly across his back, almost grazing his body. Landing on the ground, he roared.

"Reshiram," he said to himself.

Suddenly, the volcanic eruptions were starting to occur. As the lava started bubbling, a major earthquake appeared underneath him. Ed was doing a little dance, trying to remain balanced. Suddenly, he felt something lift him up as the lava exploded from underneath. As he closed his eyes, he looked up. It was Reshiram, chewing on his sweatshirt. His eyes were glowing as they flew across and out of the volcano into a bright white light. He opened up, causing the sweatshirt to release. Ed yelled as he was flying through the white light. The light mysteriously dissipated as he saw a town appearing right in front of him.

"No way… impact in a couple of seconds," he said.

Screaming like a little girl, Ed flew down and smashed right through the brown rooftops of a house, landing on the wooden floor. He sighed as he looked at the hole that appeared in the ceiling.

"Wow, I made a grand entrance," he said. He then looked up. He was blinking deliberately. Apparently, there were two people who were looking at him with a weird look. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She had a green hat and was wearing an orange shirt with a long white skirt and yellow shoes. The person next to him had black short hair with blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red strip around his neck and down the middle of his shirt. It was covered with a blue jacket and black jeans with red shoes.

"WHOA!" screamed Ed, backing into the desk. He then noticed a yellow package which was on top of the desk. It shook, falling on the floor and smacked him in the face. The package opened up, causing three Poké Balls to spill out.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guy, "You're not Hilbert!"

"Who is Hilbert?" he asked, "What the hell is this? Where the hell am I in this stupid video game?"

"Video game?" she asked, "I think you are mistaken. You are in the Pokémon World!"

"Specifically, the Unova Region," said the guy.

Ed looked up, "Unova? Oh, I must be dreaming!"

"I'm afraid you're not," said the girl, "Anyway that was a nice way of dropping in. My name is Bianca. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Cheren," said the guy.

Ed smiled, "I'm Ed. It's a long story."

Rubbing his head, he looked up to see a white note on the floor. He looked at the note and turned to Bianca and Cheren, "I think he already left."

"No. We were supposed to go to Professor Juniper's together," said Bianca, "Give me the damn note."

Snatching it from Ed, Bianca looked at it. She gasped and started crumpling the note and throwing it into the trash, "HILBERT! He went with Hilda on a journey. Damn him!"

Cheren sighed, "Oh well. I guess we can open up the Poké Balls since he's not here."

"Wait a minute," said Ed, "You mean to tell me…"

Bianca smiled, "Yep. They contain real Pokémon."

Ed's jaw dropped almost to the floor. He was surprised that he was going to see real live Pokémon and not what was on the top screen on a Nintendo DS card. Bianca turned to him, "Would you like to choose first?"

Ed looked at her, "Uh, I don't know. You can."

"No, I insist, pick first," said Bianca, smiling.

As Ed picked up the Poké Balls, he opened up all three of them. Three Pokémon popped out of them. One was a green reptilian Grass-type Pokémon which looked like a snake with fully developed limbs. The next Pokémon was a Fire-type. It was a red pig that snorted fire. Next to her, there was a Water-type Pokémon that looked like a sea otter with a white shell on his chest. Ed knew exactly who they were: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. The question was what Pokémon to choose. He decided to think about what he chose when he was playing and decided to take the great choice.

"I choose…," said Ed.

Suddenly, Oshawott jumped up and attacked Ed. He jumped up and started nodding its head. Ed sighed as he looked at Bianca, "Oshawott."

Bianca smiled, "Good, then Snivy is mine!"

Cheren looked at Bianca, "You're giving me Tepig?"

"That's right," said Bianca, with her eyes closed. She walked over to Ed with a smile on his face. She looked at him and sighed, "Want to battle?"

Suddenly, Ed looked up at Bianca. His expression changed, "Excuse me?"

"Would you like to have a Pokémon Battle, right here and now?" asked Bianca.

Ed looked at Bianca. This is Hilbert's room. To think to have a battle here and destroy his things around the area in the process would be devastating.

"Uh, how about outside?" asked Ed, looking at her.

"No. Battle me now or you can forget it later," said Bianca.

Ed grumbled, "Fine."

Cheren turned to Bianca, "Honestly, Bianca? Hilbert is going to kill you!"

Bianca giggled, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Cheren nodded as he stood in the middle of the room. Bianca stood on one side while Ed stood on the other side. Snivy and Oshawott stood ready to battle.

"This is an unofficial match. One on one, no time limit. Begin!" said Cheren.

Bianca smiled, "YAY! Snivy, use Tackle!"

Snivy went up to tackle Oshawott. Oshawott took the massive hit. Oshawott yelled as he landed on the ground. The hit was hard. Apparently, video game battles were definitely different than actual battles. Oshawott got up, cringing in pain.

"Oh my," said Ed, "Can you still battle."

"Osha…wott!" yelled the Pokémon. Ed nodded, "Tackle attack!"

As Oshawott went to Tackle, Bianca looked at him and shook her head, "Leer!"

Suddenly, Snivy began to make a creepy evil stare, causing Oshawott to get scared very easily. When Oshawott was about to break out of the trance, it was coming straight forward with a Tackle.

"Tail Whip!" said Ed.

Suddenly, upon impact Oshawott's tail smacked right into Snivy's face, which caused Snivy to land on the ground. Oshawott then turned around and went to charge.

"TACKLE!" yelled Ed.

Suddenly, Oshawott smacked into Snivy. Snivy yelled as he smacked into a green wall, causing the clock to crash on the ground. Snivy rolled his eyes as he landed on the ground.

"Sni…vy," he said, fainting.

"Snivy is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawott. The match goes to Ed!" yelled Cheren.

Oshawott smiled as he jumped into Ed's arms, "Good job, Oshawott!"

Oshawott cheered as he hugged Ed's leg. Ed turned around to see Bianca chuckle, "I guess for a new trainer, you seem to be unpredictable."

"I'm a quick study," said Ed, "However, I do slip up."

Cheren smiled, "Well… do you think you can battle Tepig?"

Ed turned to Cheren, "Let's go!"

Two seconds later, Cheren stood where Bianca once stood with Tepig on the battlefield. Courtesy of him, Ed got a Potion to heal up Oshawott's wounds. Ed smiled as he looked at him.

"This beats work and college any day. Let's do this!" said Ed.

"This is a match between Cheren and Ed. Unofficial match, one on one. No time limit. Battle begin!" said Bianca.

Ed's eyes locked on to Cheren and then at Oshawatt, "Tackle!"

Oshawott smiled as he made a mad dash toward Tepig. Cheren chuckled as he looked at Ed and then at Oshawott, "Dodge and Tackle!"

Upon attack, Tepig dodged Oshawott and tackled right into Oshawott. Oshawott screamed as he landed on top of the desk, causing the desk to collapse from the impact. Ed's eyes widened as he turned around, "Oshawott get up!"

The water type Pokémon screamed as he got up from the rubble. He then stretched his hand as he landed on the ground in pain. He landed on the ground. Ed turned to Cheren. Cheren pressed his glasses, "I win."

"Oshawott is unable to battle. The winner goes to Tepig and Cheren," said Bianca.

Cheren and Ed sighed as they shook hands. They returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

"I guess we need to heal them," said Ed, "Boy, these guys take powerful hits."

Bianca nodded, "I agree. Come on, let's go see Professor Juniper."

Ed nodded as they all went down the stairs. However, as they left, they never expected to see some cracks appear in the roof, which caused most of the roof to come down, destroying everything in sight. As Ed walked out of the house, looking at the damage, his jaw dropped.

"His mom is not home… and she's going to have a rude awakening," said Ed.

A/N: Next chapter will be the meeting of Professor Juniper and Ed's adventure to Accumula Town. Now, note, yes I know. Bianca chooses Tepig and Cheren chooses Snivy if I get Oshawott. Oh well… anyway feel free to leave me a review.


End file.
